


My Fox

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	My Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

My Fox by Gwendolen

Title: My Fox  
Author: Gwendolen  
E-mail:   
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: RatB, DitB, GSSU, everyone else please ask  
Disclaimer: The characters unfortunately belong to CC who doesn't know what to do with them. I'm all for a divorce based on character-mistreatment.   
Notes: First published in a zine, though I would have to look up in which one

* * *

My Fox  
by Gwendolen

My Fox  
is a strange animal  
some say.  
But I say  
that he's  
special,  
unique  
and beautiful.

And  
\- most importantly-  
mine.

February 8, 1998

  
Archived: September 21, 2001 


End file.
